Frustraciones
by Neko uke chan
Summary: Todos hemos pasado pasado, alguna vez, por alguna situación bochornosa o frustrante, sea por causa propia o ajena. Lo curioso de este hecho es que ni siquiera Atobe Ore-sama Keigo se libra de la conspiración infortuita en su contra, haciéndole sufrir mil y un asperezas. Y a causa de un complejo de inferioridad. Sleep Pair BL [Reeditado]
1. No todo es perfecto

Publicado originalmente entre el 28/03-11/04/10 en la Maternidad Amor Yaoi y editado el 02/10/13, de mis primeros trabajos "largos" y mi primer fic de la Sleep Pair en el fandom de Prince of Tennis *suspira nostálgica*. Me parece que fue ayer cuando escribía –aún más- con el orto y prueba de que he mejorado es que esta cosa me pareció un desastre e.e por suerte, con horas de correcciones logré maquillarlo para que sea presentable, aunque no pude eliminar el ligero OOC para fines de la historia.

Les aseguro que no es tal blasfemia como la pinto, así que denle una nueva oportunidad a un Jiroh troll y a un Atobe abstinente xD

Prince of Tennis nunca me perteneció menos, es vida y obra de Konomi Takeshi

* * *

Atobe Keigo, el prominente líder del equipo de tennis de Hyotei Gakuen, y Akutagawa Jiroh, uno de los titulares del renombrado equipo son pareja desde hace unos meses, la "confesión" no fue más que remarcar lo obvio

–Me perteneces– le había dicho una vez el aristócrata al chico dormilón, sin entender éste que esa oración guardaba dentro de sí un anhelo del alma, el cual compartía sin sospecharlo.

Todo surgió relativamente rápido, uno cayó bajo el indiscutible encanto seductor del agraciado por las divinidades, y el otro en la peculiar forma de equilibrar la balanza entre risueña inocencia y jovial juventud; después de muchas vacilaciones, muchas situaciones comprometedoras y sutiles, ambos se dieron cuenta: se gustaban, se deseaban, se correspondían…solo faltaba el primer paso, que claro, el guapo de plateada cabellera llevó a cabo con demandante elegancia, haciendo caer al de cabellos castaños en un hermoso cuento de nunca acabar.

Pero solo fue hermoso hasta que la indirecta e inocente seducción del favorito de Morfeo hizo colisión con las hormonas activas de cualquier adolescente, sumado a las necesidades físicas de la testosterona…lo demás es historia. La primera vez de ambos fue sublime, digna de cualquier clásico novelístico de renombre, opacando a la más agraciada de las parejas históricas -según Atobe- y fue….genial -opinión de un sonrojado Jiroh-

¿Y cuál es la parte _frustrante_ de las aventuras de estos dos jóvenes y apasionados amantes?

Fácil: uno de ellos, demandante y exigente por demás requiere muy seguido de las atenciones especiales del chico distraído, lo que a veces choca contra el descuidado y despreocupado ritmo de vida del otro.

En esos _momentos_, justo en esos instantes es cuando a Jiroh le provoca o le parece hacer una de las suyas. Dañar la ocasión.

Gemidos llenaban la habitación, misma hora, mismo lugar, era una rutina que para nada aburría a sus ejecutores. Pasión desbordaba por doquier, sudor y pesados alientos también.

–A-atobe…– dijo entre cortado el dueño de los ojos miel, llegado ya al punto previo al clímax. El otro solo atinó a farfullar por lo bajo, en un estado similar. Buscando mas contacto, acercó aún más las caderas de Jiroh.

–Ah….tengo ha-hambre– logó decir entre jadeos, derramándose inmediatamente sobre el vientre del líder de Hyotei.

Y ahí acabó todo. La sorpresa desagradable que se llevó Atobe al escuchar eso fue tal que no llegó al orgasmo, de una vez se le bajaron los niveles de adrenalina y hormonas. Su pene, aún dentro del otro, palpitaba doliente, reclamando la interrupción brutal.

Sin más, Jiroh se desperezó y con una última sonrisa a modo de disculpa, le pidió a su capitán que saliera de su interior; este, sorprendido y disgustado, no se movió.

Akutagawa decidió salir por su cuenta, lentamente se levantó y se dirigió al closet, colocándose su bata de baño, dio una reverencia apenada y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Sentado como estaba, aún bajo los efectos de la meseta, el cincelado por los dioses no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar…salió de su estupor, molesto de más, y se dirigió al baño a terminar lo que Jiroh dejó mal encaminado, jurando que si volvía a suceder algo así, dejaría de lado su ética moral y haría uso de la violencia.

_Lo peor de la situación, lo más desfavorable para Keigo, es que se repitió, de muchas otras formas._

–Atobe, déjame dormir– había dicho por enésima vez -o eso creía, con lo adormecido que estaba- el optimista muchacho no tan alegre.

–Deberías agradecer que Ore-sama te preste esta clase de atenciones– respondía sin dejar de laborar bajo la camisa del otro, acariciando cada trozo de piel que alcanzaba. Se encontraba en su punto límite, demasiada tentación en un solo momento y situación, quería hacerlo suyo ya.

–Lo sé, gracias, pero no gracias. Ahora no quiero, tengo sueño– dijo entre bostezos mientras trataba de forcejear con escasas fuerzas el agarre de Atobe, aún adormilado, intentando que le dejara descansar.

El bocchan se estaba estresando, no le gustaban los retos que veía difíciles de ganar y menos si ese reto era algo que no aceptaba de ninguna forma, quería demostrarle a su pareja cuanto la quería y la deseaba y de paso recordarle lo sensual que era _¿Qué hay de malo en eso?_

– ¡Ya déjame! – gritó Jiroh, descolocando un poco al otro con su inesperada reacción. Atobe se separó discretamente de él, dejándolo libre para despegarse de la esquina donde estaba acorralado sin camisa y con el pantalón bajo la rodilla, dejando a la vista su bóxer café.

–Quiero dormir, es tarde– agregó con pesadez, Atobe no se lo tomó muy bien -Tú no eres quien para hablarme de esa manera. Ten eso en claro Akutagawa Jiroh– siseó como si tuviese un rival al frente, a la defensiva, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Jiroh, que pocas veces perdía la paciencia, se molestó, sumado a su frustración por la falta de sueño.

–Soy yo, es mi cuerpo y es lo que deseas ¿no? Déjame dormir y mañana lo haremos, o te esperas hasta entonces o te aguantas hasta que yo quiera– respondió ácidamente, con ojeras que restaban seriedad a sus palabras pero su mirada encendida lo compensaba; rarísima vez se mostraba tan reacio para algo. Al otro no le convenía discutir, Jiroh sabia darle donde le dolía y no se iba a negar un obsequio solo por que sea difícil de adquirir, aunque eso implicara tragarse la lengua. Ya después le cobraría caro.

–Te dejaré en paz por hoy, con tal, no tenía tantas ganas– dijo altaneramente poniendo empeño en cubrir su enojo en la voz, el castaño hizo menor caso, se acostó como estaba en su cama, aun en ropa interior. El bocchan le dedicó una última fulminante mirada y se dirigió al baño. De nuevo Atobe se vio obligado a apaciguar su problema por sus medios.

Esa fue una de las pocas peleas de la pareja.


	2. ¿Me río o lloro? las dos cosas

Otro día, habían visto -casi por obligación de Jiroh- una película cómica juntos, con _cómica_ se refería a dibujitos animados haciendo tonterías que no daban risa…daban pena.

_Que gustos cinematográficos tan elementales e infantiles tiene este niño _pensó con fastidio el líder de Hyotei, agradeciendo que tuviera en sus manos su celular, aunque fuese solo para leer de nuevo el buzón de entrada.

–¿¡Viste Atobe!? ¿Viste? ¡Se cayó al agua! – susurró emocionado el chico, riéndose. Al aludido le parecía encantador verlo sonreír de esa manera tan jovial pero no podía evitar pensar en lo que _podrían_ estar haciendo justo en ese momento, que se le había negado últimamente, de estar en otro lugar. No podía evadir la molestia que le causaba, sin embargo, para no amargarle la velada a su amado forzó su vista a concentrarse en la pequeña pantalla del móvil por el resto del filme.

Al salir de la función, Atobe se llevó literalmente a rastras al travieso chico que quería ir a la sala de juegos del centro comercial.

–Ya hice lo que querías, ahora te toca hacer lo que yo quiero–contrarrestó con forzada paciencia ante la queja del otro.

–Está bien. Pero igual no es justo– contestó resignado, con un puchero fastidiado.

Llegaron a la casa de Jiroh al caer la tarde, el crepúsculo, según el esculpido de "Eros-sama" Atobe era la hora más sensual del día. Solo en ese momento el sol confería a la atmosfera un delicioso y elegante tono anaranjado-rojizo, que se reflejaba con exquisitez en los orbes castaños del dueño de la casa.

_Perfecto, hoy si_

Planeaba casi con malicia lo que le haría a su querubín para compensar todos los disgustos que últimamente le hacía pasar. Entraron en la morada, subieron a la habitación. El chiquillo estaba de excelente humor así que no opuso resistencia a las caricias de Atobe y las correspondía distraídamente.

El Rey del tennis se emocionó al ver la acción del chico, comenzó a toquetear con mas descaro y rapidez, Jiroh se dejaba hacer soltando suspiros de vez en cuando, Keigo estaba a punto, todo salía como quería, Akutagawa estaba excitado, él también…todo perfecto.

La penetración no se hizo esperar, embestidas salvajes, movimientos sexys, sonidos lujuriosos…y _mucha pero mucha _¿risa?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, el dormilón se estaba riendo a carcajadas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el rostro rojo y sudado, haciéndose un ovillo, riéndose casi en el colapso nervioso.

Atobe quería llorar sangre…o hacerlo sangrar: no se decidía. Tanta así la risa del otro, que dejó de sostenerse de los hombros musculosos del semi dios griego y en cambio apretaba su estomago con sus manos.

–Y le dijo "No eres tú, ni yo… ¡es ella!" – la frase que había hecho que el chico soltara tal risotada en plena función, que fue mandado a callar por el público y regañado por el supervisor de la sala. Keigo simplemente quería morir. No esperó a que Jiroh dejara de reír, solo lo levantó, salió de él con cierta dificultad y recogió su ropa del suelo.

–Lo siento Atobe, pero me da mucha risa. No puedo evitarlo– se disculpaba con un gesto de la mano, secándose las lagrimillas de los ojos.

–Tranquilo, ríete cuanto quieras, yo estaré…ocupado– respondió tratando de sonar conciliador la con voz ronca, con un severo tic en el ojo.

–Nos vemos mañana– le dijo aún entre risas.

–Ajá– respondió de mala gana, y ya vestido, bajó las escaleras hasta salir de ese apartamento de pesadilla. Él también se reía, pero con una risa amarga y lúgubre.


	3. Casi perfecto, intenta después

Si pudiera definir su estado sería "cazando", si tomara acción al respecto, sería"vestido y alborotado" como quedaría, así que mejor no hacía nada.

Ese niño era el demonio, el mismísimo demonio. Estaba leyendo un manga recostado en una de las cómodas sillas plegables playeras que poseía el joven Keigo en su mansión, en la zona de la piscina privada. Felizmente recostado, con su exquisito tórax descubierto, usando un traje de baño que bien resaltaba las virtudes de su hombría, delineado un leve camino de vellos hacia el ombligo desde allí; su cabeza reposada sobre su brazo doblado, dejando al aire su axila y unos varoniles vellos castaños. Adornando su rostro con unas gafas de sol que favorecían la forma ovalada y perfilada de su cara. Sostenía el libro a nivel de su nariz, dejando que la luz del sol le diera directo a la frente, brillando el sudor acumulado allí y en su cuero cabelludo.

Tentador…muy tentador. Estaban solos, expresamente había ordenado a sus mayordomos y sirvientas que no interrumpiesen a menos que él los llamara; hacía calor, un buen chapuzón en la piscina y después (aprovechando la cercanía de una habitación habilitada) podrían entrar un rato y pasar en grande su actividad física favorita después del tennis. Pero después de tantos malos tragos, temía volver a sentirse frustrado. Y satisfacerse a sí mismo ya no le hacía la más mínima gracia teniendo semejante banquete al frente. Iba a por el premio gordo o moriría en el intento.

_Si lo interrumpo, de seguro se molesta. En otro caso, podría agarrar el peor momento posible para decir cualquier estupidez "me interrumpiste" o algo así_ pensaba con amargura mientras se disponía a salir de la piscina, subiendo por las escaleras sumergidas, chorreando a cántaros el transparente liquido que delineaba su bien formado cuerpo. Sus cabellos alargados naturalmente por el caer del agua, su traje de baño negro ceñido enmarcando sus dotados muslos.

Jiroh ignoraba semejante modelaje privado porque solo se reía pasando una página. Atobe se arriesgó a probar su teoría reciente, acercándosele aún mojado, apoyando un codo sobre el espaldar de la silla, mojando el césped a sus pies.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó sarcástico.

–Leyendo– respondió tranquilamente, sin despegar la vista del texto.

–Nunca lees, odias leer– le recordó, puntualizando.

–Decidí empezar _a leer_ con este manga– dijo, aun distraído.

–¿Por qué no te bañas? Hace calor– inquirió con voz sensual, Jiroh pareció no darse cuenta

–Déjame terminar este capítulo

El tenista mayor había esperado semanas por un contacto con el otro. Esperar un par de minutos no sería gran dilema

–¡Listo! –anunció el chico, cerrando bruscamente el libro y dejándolo sobre la silla; de un salto corrió a la piscina. El otro suspiró _Que chico tan impredecible_ se recordó.

Tal como Keigo suponía, se veía _aún mejor_ mojado, el bañador ceñido su miembro y su agitación respiratoria le daban el toque que andaba buscando. Empezó a lanzar anzuelos.

Agarró una toalla -la de Jiroh- y se dirigió hacia él de espaldas, en un rápido y silencioso movimiento lo envolvió y lo atrajo contra su pecho, pasando la toalla por sus cabellos.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó inocente, con la cabeza cubierta por la tela algodonada.

–¿No es obvio? Te estoy secando

–Gracias– le sonrió.

No pudo evitar conmoverse al ver esa imagen, le sonrió y comprimió sus labios con intenciones de besarlo, dirigiendo su rostro al del chiquillo.

Cerró los ojos, presa del momento y luego los abrió para no encontrarse al chico, Keigo buscó con la mirada y solo alcanzó a ver un chapuzón de agua exagerado…se había lanzado corriendo.

_¡Maldición! _se mordía el labio inferior con los puños contraídos, el calor del mediodía parecía dar la impresión de humo saliendo por su cabeza.

No le quedó más que resignarse momentáneamente: hizo sonar la campanilla que había traído consigo y dejado en su silla y pidió un té negro relajante. –Lo quiero ya– apresuró a su mayordomo.

Se sentó en la silla de Jiroh para saborear su infusión mientras observaba a su compañero tenista dar vueltas a la piscina olímpica, salpicando por todos lados. Decidió tomarse un descanso de toda la frustración acumulada en esos días, terminó su té y dejó la tasa sobre la mesita, dio media vuelta sobre su costado y se colocó las gafas de sol. Cerró los ojos.

_Será mañana _se dijo, y decidió dejar que el cansancio y el sueño lo dominaran, ignorando los gritos y risas del otro.


	4. Preguntas y respuestas I

Abrió los ojos, tardó unos segundos en enfocar la imagen, sus parpados estaban pesados. Había soñado con sus últimos frustrantes días. Logró entonar su visión y dirigió su mirada al causante de murmullos que dormido escuchaba lejanos: la televisión.

Paseó su mirada a lo largo de la habitación: era la sala de la casa de Jiroh. Volteó, a su lado en el sofá donde estaba sentado, también estaba el susodicho con la mirada fija en el aparato. Con las piernas dobladas sobre el cojín y las manos sujetas a sus tobillos descalzos, estaba absorto en la película que estaban pasando.

Atobe miró el reloj de pared en la columna del frente, este marcaba las 8:30 pm. Era sábado así que pasarían películas hasta las 9:00 pm y de allí hasta la madrugada, especiales de novela. Esperaría hasta las 9:00 pm.

Por primera vez prestó atención a la pantalla que tenía tan atrapado al dueño de la casa, era de acción, se veía muy interesante para él pero se le hacía peculiar en comparación con los gustos infantiles del otro.

_Así que también encuentra gusto en algo más serio _sonrió para sí, pensando que no debería de descalificar tan rápido los intereses del chico.

–¿Qué ves? – habló, rompiendo el silencio de sus voces en un largo rato. Akutagawa se sorprendió un poco, no sabía que se había despertado, aun así no desenfocó su mirada del televisor.

–Una película de acción – respondió en voz baja.

–¿Es interesante? – preguntó haciéndose el curioso, con esa voz sedosa tan característica.

–Si

Atobe no quiso seguir interrumpiendo al otro, sería de muy mal gusto, así que se dispuso a ver lo que restaba del programa. Al comenzar los créditos, el caballeroso dios se puso de pie frente al televisor, Jiroh aun estaba hipnotizado por la pantalla.

–¿Qué más vas a ver? Están pasando los créditos– le dijo repentinamente cansado, realmente requería de su atención para hablar con él, quería llegar al fondo de sus últimas malas pasadas. Como hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, no podía arrastrar la situación por más tiempo. Su orgullo y su próstata se lo imploraban.

El aludido no respondió, solo se movía sobre su asiento buscando un mejor ángulo de visión.

Keigo se dio vuelta y se dirigió al mueble donde estaba el aparato, apangándolo desde el botón de mando. –Necesito hablar contigo– le dijo entonando algo de orden en su voz, dirigiéndose hacia él.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó el castaño con poco interés ya quería seguir viendo la tele.

–¿Por qué últimamente no quieres tener sexo conmigo? – le espetó de una, el rostro fastidiado del risueño cambió en uno azorado y sorprendido, aferrándose con fuerza al cojín en sus brazos. Expresaba algo de perturbación.

No era muy del estilo de Keigo ser tan directo y poco sutil, pero la poca paciencia que tenía hace tiempo se había agotado, y quería aclarar todo de una vez, ya mañana sería muy tarde. Aun así, hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por bajar la guardia y no intimidarle.

–…–Jiroh se mantenía callado, bajando la mirada avergonzada, volteando donde Atobe no pudiera verle el rostro. Un brillo inconstante en sus orbes era clara señal que algo traía para decir pero no se atrevía. En cuestión de segundos el Rey del Hyotei acortó distancias y con un movimiento de su mano, ladeó rápidamente el rostro del chico, acercándolo al suyo. Akutagawa solo pudo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, dando un leve respingo.

–¿Así que ni siquiera quieres que te bese?– dijo decepcionado, ocultando el hecho de que le había dolido un poco la reacción del otro. No estaba acostumbrado a esa evasión que últimamente recibía por parte de su titular.

–No es eso– contestó en un susurro, ocultando su rostro tras el cojín, encovándose en el sofá.

–¿Entonces qué es? ¿Será que te cansaste de mí? – inquirió como respuesta de ultima opción. Probando, a ver si al agotar los comodines obtenía alguna contestación; se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja, zapateando con el pie repetidas veces.

–No es eso– repitió, evasivo.

–Habla de una vez, así no llegaremos a nada ¿Qué te pasa últimamente? – dijo procurando no alterar su tono sentándose en el sofá justo a su lado. El pequeño Morfeo se dio vuelta, escabulléndose de la mirada profunda de su compañero.

Atobe solo veía su espalda. Hace días que todo era así, lo sentía lejos por más cerca que lo tuviese…aunque fuera a su lado. Lo sentía distante. En un impulso irrefrenable lo abrazó.

Acercó su boca a su oído, susurrándole en voz baja –¿Acaso ya no quieres nada conmigo? – realmente no dijo lo que pensaba en ese momento _¿será que ya no me quieres?_ Era lo que quería preguntar, pero no lo haría, ya se había rebajado mucho por Jiroh.

Nunca admitiría en voz alta que se sentía inseguro por primera vez en su vida.


	5. Preguntas y respuestas II

–No es nada de eso…yo te amo– le susurró, sosteniendo la mano que el otro había posado sobre su hombro. –Es solo que, siento que…–no pudo terminara la frase, bajó su cabeza lentamente empezando a sollozar.

–No llores, Jiroh-–anticipó, con la voz un poco forzada. Le partía por la mitad verlo así.

–No lo haré– refregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, observándolo fijamente. Con la mirada Keigo le mostraba muchas cosas, confusión, tristeza, miedo, angustia…soledad. Jiroh sonrió con pesar.

–Es solo que, siento que… no soy suficiente para ti– ya lo había dicho, prácticamente se quemó la lengua, pero era un alivio para su corazón, torturado desde hace un tiempo por la idea. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba tanto la opinión de una persona? ¿Qué había pasado con el despreocupado holgazán? Desde que esa persona se convirtió en alguien tan especial para él, desde entonces, inconscientemente y poco a poco, un sentimiento de inferioridad floreció en él al saberse tan diferente y poca cosa frente al joven adinerado. A veces se sentía muy sencillo para estar a su lado, muy mundano, al estar consciente de que la extravagancia y opulencia eran los mejores adornos de su capitán.

Hubo un silencio incómodo donde nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

De estrépito, la calma fue quebrada por la risa estruendosa del mayor.

–¡Ya lo dije! Ya puedes reírte como quieras– bufó con un soplido, humillado ¡con lo que le había costado decirlo para que se rieran un su cara!. Atobe no dijo nada, solo cubría su rostro con su mano, tapando su boca para acallar un poco la burla.

Que poco refinada sonaba esa jocosa risotada, pero lo cierto es que el chiquillo le había sorprendido con la guardia baja. Jiroh se levantó dispuesto a subir a su habitación, no quería soportar más humillaciones, pero su brazo fue jalado hasta dirigirlo de nuevo a su asiento.

–No te vayas, tonto. Ya dejé de reírme– le dijo aun con la voz aguda, tratando de darle seriedad a su rostro.

–Ya te burlaste de mi ¿ahora qué quieres que vea?– contestó molesto.

–Tonto, no me rio de ti. Bueno, retóricamente si– dijo pensativo –,el punto es, que me rio de lo tonto que puedes llegar a ser– sonrió con su sonrisa personalizada.

–¡Primero te mofas de mí y ahora me insultas! – se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a correr para irse. De nuevo fue detenido.

–Escucha, Jiroh, y escucha bien. Ore-sama te escogió por sobre todas las personas calificadas e influyentes que conoce y que darían un brazo por siquiera poder verme de cerca– lo miraba escueto, demostrando que el momento de risa había pasado. El cabellos castaños prestó atención, restándole importancia al color escarlata que sentía en sus mejillas; se le hacía raro que Atobe le hablara tan sincera y seriamente, por lo general todo era sarcasmo.

–Lo que quiero decir con esto es que si te escogí a ti, es porque tú debías estar al lado de Ore-sama, no cualquier persona– como le costaba decir que lo quería, solo podía expresarse con palabras adornadas y eufemismos, sin embargo, Jiroh parecía entender, aunque se le veía contrariado

–P-pero yo, yo no te…–su rostro se coloraba –yo no te satisfago– el rojo le hacía parecer quebrantado. Keigo pestañeó varias veces, por primera vez no media la cara de bobo que tenía. Jiroh infló los mofletes conteniendo una risa.

–¿Así que eso era todo? – Dijo sorprendido, casi alegre –Idiota, es cierto que a veces me gustaría que hicieras más _sexualmente hablando_ pero con la práctica podemos resolver eso. No hay de qué preocuparse– se sentó de nuevo en el mueble, su compañero lo imitó.

–¿Entonces…estás bien conmigo? – preguntó algo tímido y resignado, viéndolo con poca esperanza. –Ya te dije: te escogí a ti, por supuesto que me satisfaces en todos los sentidos– le sacó una sonrisa a su chico, y él mismo no pudo evitar jactarse.

–Sólo una pregunta más– añadió Atobe, con su característico tono teatral –, ¿todas esas -pensó la palabra con un carraspeo- interrupciones, fueron a propósito? – arqueó la ceja expectante.

–¿Cuales interrupciones?

Keigo casi se cae de su asiento. Le atacó una leve histeria.

–¿C-como que _cuales interrupciones_? – controlando su voz para no gritar. –Sí, cuales ¿de qué estás hablando? – inquirió Jiroh, no parecía estar bromeando.

– _Esas_ interrupciones– remarcó, consternado, tratando de recordar los ejercicios de respiración que su instructor privado de yoga le había enseñado. Vaya que el dormilón lo sacaba de quicio. El de ojos miel se quedó pensando un rato, frunciendo el ceño y colocando su índice bajo su barbilla, viendo al techo monocromático de un azul pastelado. Se hacía graciosa la imagen de Jiroh tratando de pensar.

–¡Ah, ya recuerdo! – dijo por fin, cerrando su puño en la palma de la otra mano, sonriendo. –, es que realmente he estado muy pensativo todos estos días y no me fijaba en todo lo que hacía– riendo desvergonzadamente.

El tic de Atobe se pasó al otro ojo

_¡¿Pensativo?! _ _¿Así se pone este niño cuando piensa? Definitivamente prefiero que no use el cerebro _

Exaltado, en un intento por calmarse,pasó su mano sobre sus lacios cabellos soltando un suspiro.

–A ver si entendí. En resumen, no te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías o le restabas importancia– afirmó con los ojos cerrados, maldiciendo en su fuero interno que este chico supiera cómo hacer que toda su perfeccionada fachada aristócrata se fuera por el drenaje.

–Sí, lo siento– respondió feliz, con un tierno sonrojo y esa mirada distraída y energética que tanto lo definían.

–Y, cuando te dabas cuenta te disculpabas y ya– concluyó molesto, casi perdía la cabeza por culpa de las confusas emociones de su chico y sus aun más confusas maneras de exteriorizarlas.

–Sí, lamento eso– se repitió algo más apenado, le preocupaba pensar que Atobe estaba molesto con él. –, de verdad lo siento– agachó la cabeza, borrando cualquier rastro de sonrisa, realmente apenado.

Keigo estaba evidentemente molesto, todo lo que le hizo pasar para después zafarse con una simple disculpa. Quería por lo menos agarrar su raqueta y meterle el mango por el orificio anal sin contemplaciones.

_Se recordó a sí mismo que no debía dejarse llevar por impulsos y así evitaría derramamiento de sangre innecesaria. ._ Sacrificó las emociones que lo envenenaban, recordándose que no era persona de dejarse dominar por los sentimientos. Hizo recuento del _por qué_ _carajo _había iniciado una relación con el chico, suspirando exageradamente.

–Está bien, Jiroh, déjalo así– le dijo con voz áspera, ablandando su mirada con mucho esfuerzo. El rostro del aludido se iluminó, sintiendo como sus pesares se aliviaban.

Los dos sonreían, uno forzado, con una cuenta que excedía los 10 segundos necesarios para calmarse; y el otro realmente feliz y distraído, como siempre.

El buchou de Hyotei suspiró largas y repetidas veces.

–Bueno, por lo menos ya todo acabó ¿todo será igual que siempre, verdad? – preguntó algo cansado pero sereno.

–Sí, es creo ¿y tú no serás tan indulgente, cierto? No sé, es raro– comentó distraído.

El rey del tennis se sorprendió, no pensó que Jiroh notase que, aún camuflando sus palabras y su voz, lo había tratado con una diligencia que no había previsto.

–Si– respondió sensual, pensando que tal vez, expresarse un poco más con él no sería tan malo.

Se acercó a besarlo lentamente, pero no pudo terminar su trayecto como es debido ya que las manos del otro lo habían atraído velozmente hasta sus labios. Atobe agradeció poder sentir aquellas líneas carmesí sobre las suyas otra vez.

Con un ademán, el caballero plateado le indicó que se sentara sobre sus piernas, acción que ejecutó inmediatamente. Ese beso nostálgico se tornó largo y deseoso, las manos de ambos se paseaban por el cuerpo del otro, sin respetar los límites de la ropa. Aprovechando la posición del joven Akutagawa, Keigo le recostó en el mueble, justo bajo él, besando la parte superior del pecho, la clavícula y el cuello, bajando por su torso en recorridos con su lengua. Las mejillas teñidas de su titular eran un deleite. El calor corporal aumentaba, la ausencia de contacto en esos días se hacía presente, las respiraciones se agitaban, sus cuerpos se llamaban a gritos exigiendo la esencia del otro.

–¿Quieres empezar a practicar ahora? – insinuó sensual y adictivo

–Por supuesto– respondió, sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro del otro –, y seré un experto, ya verás– sonrió coqueto, levantando su rostro a nivel de la mandíbula del "instructor" que tenía en frente. Mordió su lóbulo izquierdo, pasando su lengua por su mejilla. –Estas aprendiendo bien–aprobó el Monsieur japonés.

–Gracias a ti, buchou

De seguro esa noche no habría interrupciones, salvo que la mamá de Jiroh decidiera regresar antes de lo previsto justo con su esposo; situación poco probable porque sus "viajes de negocios" siempre se alargaban _por_ _inconvenientes_….ellos simplemente no se quejarían de nada.

* * *

Listo señores, otro fic que orgullosamente pasa a la lista de mejoras a.k.a reediciones.

Con esto dicho, agradezco comentarios y sugerencias, y si eres de esos viejos lectores que me _soportaban antaño_, apreciaría especialmente tu opinion al respecto n_n

Gracias por leer ¡se les quiere!


End file.
